Lunar Nova
by CrazySquid
Summary: Robin gets a sister! With problems...what secrets does she possess? How do the rest of the team react? And how is an immortal bearded bad guy tied up in all of this? Pre Invasion and Zatanna, not a one-shot. Or a two-shot. Or a three-shot! Rated T just in case. Check it out! Lots of awesome... you know you want to! Generes are the closest I could find. BEING REVISED. I'M BACK NOW.
1. Meeting Luna

**Authors Note:** I was on a long hiatus. I moved. Did new stuff. Did some old stuff...etc. Then I went back to FanFiction and I found this story, all alone. Festering in my account. I reread it and decided to rewrite it entirely. I mean, I only did two chapters anyway. So. Sorry if previous readers don't like the change but I'm rewriting and I'M BACK! So. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did the 5 year time skip would have _never happened. _Grrr. I'm still mad about that...**

* * *

Prologue.

Dick Grayson reclined on the sofa, a can of soda in his hand. He was lounging in the downstairs sitting room of the very spacious Wayne manor. The young teen was hanging out with his fellow crime fighter and best friend, Wally West. "So, dude. When are you actually going to bring her to the base?" Wally smiled as he posed the question. Dick yawned lazily and stretched before replying. "When she gets better of course. It's no rush, besides, you're the only one on the team that knows she even exists."

Wally picked up a bag of chips, eyeing the label before ripping it open. "Bet she was pretty bummed that she missed out on the whole Cadmus thing though." Dick laughed. "Are you kidding me? She was mad enough that she got sick on _the _day. But the fact that we went on an epic mission without her...and all because she had the flu..." He giggled again, "She was so angry I bet she could have taken down Blockbuster all by herself!"

Wally snickered as he dug his hand into the bag and the talk to moved onto the subject of video games.

The two never realized that their conversation had been heard by another individual.

At the top of the winding staircase a young girl leaned against the banister, listening to a busy argument about whether the shooting mechanics were better in _Call of Duty, _or _Halo_ and which game was the most fun. She sighed.

The girl's name was Luna Noctune, Dick Grayson's adopted sister. For nine months in fact, as of Tuesday. She would have been rather unremarkable even with her pale skin, long straight black hair, piercing green eyes and rather strange name had it not been for the lone vertical silver streak in her raven locks. Nothing that a little black washable dye or a hefty amount of hairpins couldn't fix though. And if one decided to dive deeper than just her almost normal appearances you would find a great deal of mysteries. For instance; Who or what was the cause of the mysterious fire that killed Luna's parents? Why is that silver streak even there? How come there was, and still is absolutely no information on her or her family besides some dog tags still left in Luna's possession? Well...let's just try and solve these for now before moving on to greater questions.

After all, it can't be that hard to find out what the adopted sister of the adopted son of a multi billionaire is hiding. Right?

Wrong. And some things are better left hidden anyway.

All in good time.

All in good time.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So there you have it! If you liked it please feel free to favorite, review, follow, stalk (the story), etc, etc. Toodles!

**|\-REVIEW PLEASE-/|**

**|XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX|**

**|~~VV~~VVV~~VV~~|**

**|}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{|**

**VVVV+++++++++++++++++++VVV**

**V[[][][PLEASE REVIEW][][][V**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


	2. Holding in Excitement

**Authors Note: **So here is the second EDITED chapter. Next will be the third. Not edited actually because I only completed two chapters before my undignified hiatus. So. Here it is. I was sweating over this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. I checked yesterday. Darn it.**

* * *

**1ASB (1 month after Superboy)**

Luna shivered with excitement. The Batcave was chilly but, she barely noticed it with her anticipation. _Finally! _After that stupid flu had kept her from going on possibly the most epic mission of all time she had been forced to wait another two weeks while she got completely better. Didn't help that the stupid thing had come back._  
_

She paced around the room, _what if they don't like me? _That thought _did _chill her. At least Robin would be there. She smiled.

It hadn't been one of Batman's greatest ideas to tell her half a month early. Even though Luna had known this day would eventually come, the Dark Knight's newest protégée had been bouncing off the walls ever since. Luna had been excited enough when she had figured out the Wayne family secret, but when she had been invited to become one of them, a _hero, _well_, _the bar had been raised for how exited you could get that day. Nine months of training had been exhausting but the six real missions she had been on had been were exhilarating.

Luna heard footsteps, and stopped pacing as Batman walked in, with Robin at his side. The Caped Crusader had his usual costume on while Robin, like her, was dressed in civies, as they had come to call it. "Ready?" Batman said, as he approached her. "Yes! _Yes! Yes!_

Her guardian knelt down, "Remember," he said in a serious voice, "Don't reveal your identity, keep your sunglasses on at all time and..." Batman paused for a moment. "Just...keep out of trouble." Luna nodded, before slipping on a pair of dark shades. "Got it. Can we go now? This is long overdue."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wally was brimming with anxiety. He knew that Robin and his sister were going to arrive any moment and it pained him to not tell the team. He had been able to see and understand the signs of Luna's coming while the rest of them were still trying to figure out what was going on. There had been no missions, well, none that were good, they had been assigned to watch over Star Labs for a day, as if the thirty highly trained guards hadn't been enough. Not only that but _everyone _from the Justice League had been acting strange, he'd seen Black Canary get knocked over during training by Superboy. That never happened. _Ever._ Red Tornado was hardly listening to them either, which was weird even for Wally because he was a _robot. _

Wally sighed and sat up from his spot on the couch. Most of the team was sitting on various seats next to the TV, minus Megan, who was sitting on the kitchen island. If the team was to be described with one word, lifeless, would have to be it, there wasn't even a certain bird to speed things up. "I wonder what Robin is doing right now." Artemis spoke up sleepily. Wally coughed, it was so hard not to tell them, he coughed again, louder and longer this time, hiding his laughter. "Are you okay? Megan asked, concern in her voice.

Wally coughed again, "Y-yeah, I just..." Another cough, "I'll be right back, I n-need to go to the bathroom." The speedster zoomed out of the room.

"Weird." Artemis muttered.

**Welcoming: Batman 02,**

**Welcoming: Robin: B01,**

**Welcoming: Nova: B07.**

Everyone in the lifeless room snapped to attention, Wally zipped back into the room and then up to the Zeta Beam as three figures materialized. _Finally!_ Batman was in front, with Robin to the side and someone hiding behind them both. "Everyone," Batman said as the rest of the Young Justice Team walked in, "You have a new teammate, Nova, I'll, leave you to get acquainted," He said, before walking past them and revealing their newest partner.

The girl was dressed in civies, dark jeans and a dark purple shirt topped by a cropped black jacket, her long raven hair was only disturbed by an equally lengthy silver streak. Wally watched gleefully as the others tried rather ineffectively to mask their surprise. Nova took a step backwards, looking slightly queasy now. Aqualad stepped forward to close the gap, "Hello, I'm Aqualad, the team leader," he said, gesturing to himself. "This is-," "Kid Flash, I know." Nova responded before looking abashed, "Sorry. . .I, already know all the team. . ."

**5 minutes later.**

"So, you're a mystery too huh?" Wally said leaning farther against the couch. "Dark sunglasses and all that?" Luna nodded. The team had moved into the sitting room to get to know Nova better. "I guess you and Robin are like the mystery twins now, huh?" Artemis said, a smile on her face. "Actually Nova is younger than me." Robin spoke up earning a glare from said hero. "She's twelve," he continued. "Robin!" Nova protested.

Their meeting was cut short by Black Canary walking in on them. "Hey guys, and gals. I've got good news." Seven heads swung to peer at Canary. "Well, to celebrate the arrival of Nova here, I've decided to have a simulation mission in the training room. Suit up and meet me there in five minutes." The announcement was met by a chorus of cheers. And a blank face.

"The simulation missions are awesome." Wally explained, "It's better than normal training because it's played like a real mission. The great thing is that if you get injured, it's not real...although the pain is." Nova titled her head. "Huh. Hows that even work?" "I dunno. I gotta go change!" The rest of the team dispersed to their rooms with laughter and chatter, leaving Nova all alone. "Umm...Okay then." She wandered off to find her room.

* * *

**And there you have it! Don't really like the ending but, I was in a rush. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Even an "it was fine" will do! :O**

**Also, sorry for the shortness, again with the *rush* thing though.**

**No fancy arrow today, see you next chapter!**


	3. Training in Gotham

**AN: Here is the next chapter. Short I know, but... the next ones will be longer. I promise.**

** Also, I have started on two more chapters for this already so...the next update should come sooner. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Really.**

* * *

Wally sped into the training hall to be met by Robin."Ha!"

"Dude seriously, do you wear your costume under your civies or something?" Wally was perplexed, he was like, the fastest boy alive. How did Robin beat him changing? The boy wonder's reply was smug. "No, but maybe you should have."

The rest of the team filed in shortly after. Aqualad, Artemis, M'gann, Superboy, who had just gone to get a clean shirt, and Nova. Her costume was similar to Robin's, a black mask, black gloves, and black boots. After that the outfit changed a little, her black cape was lined with non reflective silver on the edges and insides. Her utility belt was also silver and seemed to hang at an angle on her black tights. Her main bodice consisted of dark purple with silver straps. No emblem or marking. It was a costume clearly built for stealth.

Black Canary cleared her throat, "Well, everyone. We have a decision to make. There is a thug takedown in Gotham City, everyone tries to take down the most thugs and whoever comes out on top gets to pick the mission _next _time. Or we can do a different mission where you guys have to infiltrate an aircraft carrier. Same rules apply except you have to stay hidden the longest.

Kid Flash's face lit up at the mention of the aircraft carrier. "Carrier! Carrier!" He cheered. Artemis rolled her eyes. "Then I pick Gotham." If Wally could shoot daggers then Artemis would have had to go the hospital. Much to Kid's dismay Superboy chose Gotham as well and because M'gann liked him she went along like a lemming. "That's three to one." Kid Flash counted off on his fingers. "Come on Rob, it's a carrier. An _aircraft_ _carrier." _Robin sighed. "Fine Flash Boy, I pick the carrier." Nova blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Gothatm."

Kid Flash's face fell. "Aw..." Aqualad shrugged, "Now it does not matter which I pick." Black Canary yawned. "Okay, Gotham it is. Everyone stand to the center and prepare comm links while I get the room ready." Nova tilted her head. "How..does this work exactly?" Canary smirked, "Don't ask me, ask J'onn. Or, maybe Zatara." She started walking to the end of the room where the control panel was located. "Everyone get ready!" She shouted.

_Everyone in? _Megan's voice rang in their heads.

_Here. _Superboy.

_As always gorgeous. _Kid Flash.

_This is so cool! _M'gann smiled. Nova.

_I'm here. _Aqualad.

_Hey Baywatch I don't wanna hear all your thoughts so watch it. _Artemis.

_Here as always. _Robin.

And the surroundings shifted. A dark empty alley, the night air was smoggy and the sound of cars rang in their ears. Nova stretched. _Well I'm off. _And then she flipped into the shadows, followed by Robin. _Hey where are you going? _Kid Flash tried to make out their shadowy shapes but they must have already gone. Either that or he needed glasses. _It's a competition weirdo, weren't you listening? We have to take down the most thugs. _With that reminder from Artemis the rest of the team dispersed.

Nova was in her element. The night. The shadows. They were her greatest friend. Hiding in them. Playing with them. Keeping each other's secrets...Robin could have the air, she was fine as long as she had the dark. Flipping and twisting she grappled to the top of Wayne Enterprises. _Oh, there are some._ She dove, grappling at the last moment to land in front of a small group of thugs. One right hook, two twisting kicks, four batarangs and an uppercut later. _I got five! Seven, _she heard Superboy grunt back. A scowl crossed her face. Time to go in for more._  
_

Kid Flash wasn't doing so well. Speed wasn't always a good thing in crowded streets. He had yet to run into any thugs either. _It's not fair! _He thought to the team, _Robin and Nova have more experience in Gotham then any of us! _

_Shut it Baywatch! You're whining is breaking my concentration. Just go get some goons or something. _Ouch.

The mission flew by. No one received any "injuries" besides minor cuts and bruises. The hour ended with Robin at top with a whopping sixty three enemies. Artemis and Nova weren't far behind with fifty eight and fifty three. Then it was Superboy with forty four, Miss Martian with thirty seven. Aqualad with thirty six. And Kid Flash with thirty four.

Black Canary was pleased. "Robin wins! That was great guys! Everyone hit the showers!"


	4. Birthdays and Memories

**AN: Here it is. This is where things start to unravel. Get strange. Stuff happens basically. I'm almost done with the next chapter already too so the update will be quick.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME! Nothing... *sniff***

* * *

**2ASB (2 months after Superboy)**

The Young Justice base was full of sleepy teens and a preteen. They lay on couches, the floor, and in Wally's case, the kitchen counter. They had come back from a late night mission and had immediately crashed. Their mentors, after quite a few attempts at dragging them back had given up and just left them there. Wally had woken up first with his stomach growling and his neck aching. He then decided not to sleep on kitchen counters in the future.

The red haired speedster heard a small whimper, and not expecting that on this lazy morning jumped back on the counter. There were few lights on but Wally still managed to spot the shape of Nova curled up on the carpet next to the couch with a blanket. She whimpered again, "Stop it..." Wally silently hopped off the counter and crept closer to the sleeping girl. "No...please..." She was having a nightmare.

Wally shook her gently, he figured it was better to wake her up. "Hey, Nova-" Her eyes snapped open and shoved him backwards with surprising force, chest heaving. Her hidden eyes were wide behind her sunglasses. "Sorry!" She said. "I just...I had a bad dream that's all. You startled me." She hopped up to her feet and silently left the room. Wally stared after her for a few minutes. "Wow."

He padded back to the fridge in his orange and green socks and rested his head against the door before pulling it open and grabbing a bottle of root beer. He checked his watch, 6:47 AM. Wally glanced at the sugary drink in his hand before shrugging and taking a sip. Heck. It was summer, time was irrelevant. The sleepy sidekick gazed at the collection of bodies situated in front of the television with a smirk on his face. Aqualad and M'gann were both crashed on one of the couches. Connor was slumped in the other snoring loudly. Artemis was there next to him. Apparently sometime in the middle of the night she had climbed off the coffee table and snuck in next to Superboy. She must have somehow shoved Robin to the floor though, because he lay there in a crumpled heap, chest rising and falling slowly.

The sound of a vibrating phone broke into the sleep inducing atmosphere. Robin grumbled, reaching out to absently slap at his phone next to him like an alarm clock. Wally watched fascinated as Robin made another intelligible grunt, finally pulling enough out of his sleep to grab his phone and look at what had caused the hateful sound. He sat up suddenly, the blanket around him falling. The boy wonder hopped to his feet and, seeing Wally, shuffled towards him. He yawned. "Morning KF."

The red haired teen grunted, taking another sip of his root beer. "It's Nova's birthday." Wally then proceeded to do a spit take. All over Robin. "Well dude, what are you doing? What do you have planned?" The younger boy grabbed a roll of paper towels and ripped off a few sheets. "I dunno KF. I think we're celebrating at home. I'm not even sure I can tell the team her birthday." Wally set his bottle down. "Well dude, earlier she was having a nightmare. I woke her up and she freaked out and ran off." Robin punched him the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" The boy's face was cross. "Why didn't you go after her, _flash boy?"_ He threw his hands into the air with an exasperated hrumph before setting off down the hallway. Wally stared after him for a few moments before running after him. "Dude wait up!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They found her in the training room. They would have missed Nova entirely if Robin had't spotted her arm hanging from the rafters. She lay precariously on a beam in the dim light, IPod in hand and black and green headphones on her head. Her brother joined her after a few minutes. "Hey Luna. Happy Birthday." There was no response beside the faint sound of pounding music. She was studiously ignoring him. "Luna, are you oka-" The girl sat up. "Fine." The answer was short and curt.

"Just. Another nightmare." The young heroine pulled off her shades to reveal sad emerald eyes. She sat on the beam, legs swinging in the open air. "How do you do it?" Robin gripped his own beam tighter. "What do you mean?" Luna sighed. "It hasn't even been a year and I feel like I'm forgetting them." Robin reached out to touch her shoulder. "You have to accept it. And then you have to remember. But, not the sad things. The good things. The happy things." Nova stared off into the distance for a few moments before taking a shaky breath. "Okay. I-I'm better now."

Her brother smiled. He was actually pretty surprised at Luna's self control. "Hey. You're thirteen today. Where do you want to celebrate?" Nova tilted her head. "I-I think the manor will be best. Cause it's my first here and all." She rubbed her arm. Robin smirked. "That sounds fine. Come on. Let's go."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luna yawned. It was late and the long mission still had her worn out. She ran into Bruce on the way to her room. He smiled, but Luna was only aware of the beginnings of a painful headache. "Had a nice day?" The conversational question caught her a little off guard. "Yeah." She said truthfully, remembering the hectic day full of lots of cake and gifts and surprise hugs. Now it was time to return the favor. "Thanks so much Bruce." She wrapped her thin arms around her guardian and he hugged her to him. "Teeth brushed?" He asked, pulling away suddenly. The girl smiled. "Yup!" Bruce ruffled Luna's hair. "Then off to bed."

The youngest member of the Wayne family walked to her room without protest. She was very grateful to Bruce and Dick. And Alfred but...there were other things to think and worry about right now.

Headaches aren't normally supposed to be worrying. As long as they happen occasionally. Headaches on birthdays are also perfectly understandable, the fact that they sometimes happen on certain dates usually doesn't mean anything. Usually. To people who _aren't _like Luna.

Crawling into her bed Luna Noctune took Dick's advice and remembered. She remembered a talk her father had had with her one cold day when she was ten. Her father had recited this particular lecture to her older brothers as well. It was a family tradition.

_"So, my little moon, you have to __remember, your thirteenth birthday will be one of your most important times in your life. You will start to Awaken. Your Awakening is very important and must not be tampered with. If someone tries to forcefully finish your Awakening and succeeds you will be under their control. We'll talk more about that later. Luna, are you listening? Good. The first symptom of your Awakening will start with a headache. The sooner the headaches start after your thirteenth birthday the more powerful you will be. Got that? The rest of the symptoms are as follows: attraction to magic, violent impulses, and more headaches. There are more minor symptoms but those aren't important right now. _

_It will be tough but when you get through it you will be Awakened, and in full control of yourself. If you are forcefully awakened then you will have little to no control. Now...let's talk a little more about that..."_

Luna wiped away the tear that was dripping down her cheek. Her headache was growing more painful and she gripped her head. _The sooner the headaches start after your thirteenth birthday the more powerful you will be._

Well crap.


	5. Bad Battles

**AN: Next chapter! Quick update huh? Yep. :D Here is an important turning point in the story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I do own Luna though! :D **

* * *

**2ASB (Still 2 months after Superboy)**

There are many type of missions. There is the infiltration, the frontal assault, the surveillance, and then there's just the failure.

This mission was the latter.

Figures they just had to run into Sportsmaster. Nova flipped behind a stack of crates to land next to Superboy. "Seriously, I don't get the name, _Sports_master. Like he's going to defeat someone by playing soccer." Superboy only grunted. Miss Martian was currently unconscious and he was worried about her. Their mental link was down along with her and right now...they could seriously use it.

A spread of gun fire ripped through the air above them, causing Nova to cringe and Superboy to growl. Right now the team's best bet was to lay low. Besides, Nova couldn't exactly do much with her utility belt broken and strewn halfway across the lot courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Sportsmaster. More gunfire. Nova spied Aqualad from the corner of her eye. He was crouched to her far left against the side of the genetics lab they had been supposed to protect. Unfortunately Supey and Nova were stuck smack dab in the middle. They lay in the dirt behind the boxes, hiding in plain sight. The gunfire stopped.

"The brats are here you say?" The strangely pitched and slightly raspy voice of Klarion the Witch Boy rang through the air. In some ways Nova would have preferred the bullets. She tilted her head, there were strange low and echoey undertones to the Chaos Lord's voice, they seemed to interweave with his normal voice, Nova was entranced. She looked up at Superboy. "Supes." She whispered. "Do you hear that?" The clone paused as he listened intently before whispering in response. "What am I supposed to be hearing?"

And then he did hear something. He could hear their only warning of a fireball headed their way. A low hissing sound. Superboy grabbed the girl's arm and flung her over the crates towards the enemy. He had to trust Nova to handle herself and there was no other direction he could have thrown her far enough. If it was a choice between death by incineration or taking chances in the open he let her take the latter.

There was a flash of white when the flaming globe hit and for not the last time Superboy was glad he was Kryptonian. Nova hadn't fared so well, the explosion had been bigger than predicted and Nova had been flung an extra few yards.

To land at Klarion's feet. Thoroughly disoriented, ears ringing, and burned quite a bit the girl looked up, brow furrowed. "Your voice..." She sounded tipsy, there was a shine of blood trickling down her forehead. "How's it doing that?" Klarion took a step back and narrowed his eyes. "How can you hear that?" He whined, his cat, Teekl arched his back and hissed. "No one is supposed to hear that!"

Nova tried to get to her feet. She managed to climb to her hands and knees before collapsing. Klarion took the liberty of grasping her by her hair and pulling her up, oblivious to the gasp of pain. _"Skraps." _He hissed, causing an aura of colorful sparks to hover around him. Nova stared, eyes half lidded. "Woah." The Witch Boy dropped her to the ground, a puzzled expression crossing his pale face.

Superboy lay on a patch of scorched earth. His clothes were in tatters and his ears were ringing. The super hearing which had helped him before was now keeping him from moving as a ringing sound made his eyes cross. Someone was standing over him and he looked up slowly. Sportsmaster. He lurched forward to slam into the villain's legs. Superboy then realized he couldn't hear anything. He saw Robin land next to the fallen villain and land some hefty punches before retreating as more henchmen rushed them. Arrows whizzed through the air and frankly, chaos reigned.

And thats when he remembered Nova. Superboy stumbled to his feet to see Klarion crouched beside her, fingering something on her head. Blood. He had to protect her, but Sportsmaster's yell behind him signaled that there were other issues as well.

Nova gasped as thin fingers probed her head wound, withdrawing with an almost scary amount of blood for such a quick appraisal. Klarion stood up. "_yfitnedi!_" Nova's head snapped upwards, she recognized that, along with a fresh wave of dizziness. She couldn't have Klarion discovering who she was. No. Way.

So she pulled a Superboy and, albeit rather sloppily, tackled Klarion's legs.

Aqualad rushed the nearest group of thugs, water axes formed as he batted them to the side. Spying Nova in the open he yelled at Superboy who had just succeeded in punching Sportsmaster through a laboratory wall. "SUPERBOY! Go get Nova!" Superboy! SUPERBOY!" The Kryptonian wasn't responding. This wasn't good. It was as if he couldn't hear him.

Klarion's face suddenly broke into a wide grin and shoved the girl backwards so that she landed on her back in front of him. He laughed. "It's you!" Nova aimed a kick at his face. "Shut up!" She screamed, scrambling backwards. Klarion only came closer, his demented cat dashing forward to claw at her arm. Nova bared her teeth in pain and aimed another kick that managed to land this time. "Get back!" She scrambled away a little further, everything was starting to get fuzzy. Her hand went to her head and she blearily recognized Klarion's words as he crept closer, spitting a bead of blood from his lip.

"You."

_No. _

_"_Little."

_No!_

"_Demon."_

_NO!_

The Witch Boy sneered at the horror stricken expression on her face as he reached forward to grasp her wrist. Nova's expression changed, it had been defensive, but now that was replaced with rage. Her eyes glittered for a moment before she slammed both boots into Klarion's neck. The Lord of Chaos was sent to his knees reeling, gasping for breath as Nova swiftly rose and slammed her fist into his solar plexus. "You, stupid...!" Whatever she was going to say next was lost in an angry scream as she kicked him in his lower back with so much force that he was pushed a few yards from her. Klarion scrambled to his feet as dignified as possible. He had underestimated this girl. He got to his feet and raised his hand, "_Lortnoc!" _A glowing orb was forming in his palm.

And then he was yanked into the air and thrown against the wall of the lab. Miss Martian came into view as she glided towards Nova. She could sense extreme anger radiating off her in waves. Nova darted after Klarion but was stopped by Miss M in front of her. She tried to dart around her to no avail. Nova stood in front of M'gann, fists clenched. "Let me through! I need to go after him! He's horrible! I'll get him! LET ME THROUGH!"

Miss Martian silenced her with a mental reprimand. _Nova! Listen to yourself. Calm down. He's gone now. You don't have to chase him. _Nova slowly calmed down. Her breathing was ragged and shuddering. _Yeah. You're..you're right. I...I feel tired. _She collapsed to the ground. Miss Martian wrapped her arms around the small girl and reconnected the team's mental link. _Guys! It's me. I'm fine now. Nova needs help though. She passed out with a head wound after fighting Klarion. We need to go! _

Aqualad responded quickly. _Call the bioship. This is not a battle we will win._

It was one shabby and wounded team that made their way to the bioship. Robin was trying to drag both Artemis and Kid Flash (and failing miserably) until Superboy pitched in. Miss Martian carried Nova and Aqualad...well, he was in better shape than most of the team.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Aqualad, Superboy, report mission details. Miss Martian, you can go." Miss Martian being the only other team mate not in the med bay. She left silently. The mission had been a complete flop and they all knew it. "So what happened? The mission was supposed to be a _surveillance mission only._"

The chosen heroes shuffled their feet until Aqualad finally spoke. "We had not expected Sportsmaster and Klarion to arrive. Kid Flash and Miss Martian were already hurt when Klarion appeared." Superboy cleared his throat, it wasn't like him to be nervous. "Klarion threw a fireball at where Nova and I were hiding so I threw her mainly out of blast range and then Sportsmaster attacked me. The thugs just wouldn't stop. Finally M'gann said that Nova was badly injured so we left because we couldn't win."

Batman gave an imperceptible nod. "Fine. I'll question you more about this later. Leave."

It wasn't until both teens had left that Bruce Wayne hurried to the infirmary.


End file.
